


Time Moves On

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Future Character Death, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander contemplates Spike and their relationship...</p>
<p>Note- references to character death, but not the boys and not graphic, and far in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Moves On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrianaPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BrianaPotter).



> Briana's yearly birthday fic! This came out very Xander specific and a bit more down to Earth and angsty than I meant, but I had to follow the muse ya know. Hope you still like it, sweetie. *smiles sheepishly*
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, June 3rd, 2010

~~~~~~~~~

Xander looked down at his sleeping lover. The sight never ceased to amaze and enrapture him. He looked so peaceful like this, lying beside him, arm protectively (and more than a little possessively) around his waist. It was one of the many times Xander realized just how lucky he was to have the irreverent male vampire as his. Spike was a beautiful creature, his fine cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, and a sharp tongue only scrapping the surface of the vampire.

It was hard to believe they’d been together for so many years and Spike still loved him, if anything he loved him more. Maybe it was the bond, but he liked to think it was more, just like he liked to think his ever growing love of the vamp was something else, something more powerful and primal. It was coming up on their centennial, almost half as long as his vampire had been alive, and he’d chosen to spend that time with him, the Doughnut Boy. Xander smiled at the thought, knowing he was so loved.

There were times when being Mated to a vampire hurt more than anything he could’ve imagined; watching his friends die one by one, most of them from old age. He’d known the time would come; it didn’t make it any easier, but Spike was always there, holding him as he cried, whispering words of comfort, easing the pain.

A pale hand came up to stroke Xander’s face lovingly. “Missing ‘em.” It was a statement not a question; he knew how to read his boy. He chuckled internally. ‘His boy.’ Xander was the same age he had been the first time they met; he was a far from a ‘boy’, yet Spike still called him that and Xander still answered.

Xander gave a short ‘mmm’ noise and settled down into the blond’s arms.

For long minutes they lay wrapped in each other, Xander pressing into Spike’s embrace as the vampire drew lazy patterns on his mortal’s back. It was an action Spike learned early in their relationship calmed the young man.

Once the tension eased from Xander’s body, Spike kissed his head and whispered, “You regret it?”

Xander smiled into the vampire’s chest. “You always ask me that.”

Spike shrugged, trying to pretend that he didn’t ask because he kept expecting the answer to be yes.

Xander’s deep brown eyes peered up at his vamp and he moved in to kiss him, letting their lips slide together in the perfect unity that had become automatic between them, tongues teasing until they opened for each other allowing them to play unhindered. It was a soft, languid thing. When Xander finally pulled back from the kiss, he whispered as he always did, “Never.”


End file.
